Chathan
Tcathan or Chathan (/tʃeɪθən/) (tcatamsck /tʃatamʃk/) is a Germanic/Theedish-based conlang. It is influenced by Dutch/Afrikaans, German, North Germanic, Old/Middle/Modern English, and Proto-Germanic. Anglish has also been an influence, namely in word creation. In the Kingdom and Republic of Pacardia, Tcathan is a national tongue alongside English. comparison Tcathan Ek wejs niek welk honden sin scwart. /ɛk veɪs nik vɛɫk hɔndɛn sɪn ʃvɑɚt/ English I don't know which hounds (dogs) are black. Dutch Ik weet niet welke honden zwart zijn. Afrikaans Ek weet nie wat honde swart is nie. German Ich weiß nicht, welche Hunde schwarz sind. Danish Jeg ved ikke, hvilke hunde er sorte. Swedish Jag vet inte vilka hundar är svarta. Icelandic Ég veit ekki hver hundarnir eru svartir. Old Auregan Icḳ nêat (ne + wêat) hwilḳe hundos swart sindon. Westlondish Iķ neet (ni + weet) wilķe hunnes zint zwart. Oxman Ick weat niet wilce hundes swart sind. phonetics and phonology alphabet Tcathan's variant of the Latin alphabet has 27 letters. Aa Ææ Bb Cc Dd Þþ Ee Ëë Ff Gg Hh Ii Jj Kk Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Rr Ss Tt Uu Vv Ww Xx Yy consonants vowels and diphthongs grammar irregular verbs regular verbs syntax SVO (subject–verb–object) superlatives -er = -er -est = -est þan = than, then Þet ist groser þan þat. = This is larger than that. Hes ist klener. = It is smaller. mær þan = more than minder þan = less than suffixes '-en = plural' en hond = a dog þen honden = the dogs '-an = past participle (with gy-), infinitive' gygjoran = done (su) gjoran = to do '-in = having qualities of' alfin = elven, elfin gawdin = golden '-own = making adjective' wissown þen tanden = whiten the teeth (su) wissonan = to whiten wissownnung, wissonung = whitening dictionary/wordbook part one (wordbuk dejl ejn) ek = I jaw, þu = you (s.) hej = he sej = she hes = it wej = we jej = you (pl.) þej = they mek = me jik, þik = you (s.) hem = him hen = her het = it ons = us joj = you (pl.) þem = them mejn = my, mine jejn, þajn = your, yours (s.) hems = his hens = her, hers hets = its onser = our, ours jojn = you, yours (pl.) þejn = their, theirs en = a, an þen = the þet = this þes = these þat = that þas = those hær = here þar = there wir = who was = what wawr = where wan = when warfor, wasfur = why worn = how welk = which wirs = whose ja = yes, yeah nej = no niek = not mowgsejn = maybe halo = hello hoj = hi, hey ela = hey tanken = thanks tank jik, tank þik = thank you jaw best wilkom, þu best wilkom = you're welcome farwil = bye gud morgn = good morning gud dag = good day gud eftermitdag = good afternoon gud kwel = good evening gud nakt = good night byklager = sorry astcublief = please antsckuld, exkusær mek = excuse me nol = 0 ejn = 1 twej = 2 þrej = 3 fir = 4 fejm = 5 siex = 6 sejfn = 7 akt = 8 nawn = 9 sien = 10 ellef = 11 twolf =12 þresien = 13 firsien = 14 fejmsien = 15 siexsien = 16 sejfnsien = 17 aktsien = 18 nawnsien = 19 twantik = 20 fejm-ond-twantik = 25 þretik = 30 firtik = 40 fejmtik = 50 siextik = 60 sejfntik = 70 akttik = 80 nawntik = 90 hondert = 100 þawsnt = 1,000 miljun = 1,000,000 biljun = 1,000,000,000 þruk = through, thru þurkaws = throughout tajf = tough þoruk, grondlik = thorough þawk = though at = at ien = in aws = out av = of awp = on af, fon = off su = to tu = too mid = with middaws = without fur = for so = so ond = and ef = if mar = but omdat = because eller = or also, awk = also sieþn = since aga = ago til = until ufer = over ober = about onter = under, during wejl = while awt = from bej = by twisckn = between sufor = before, in front of hinter = behind ned = down op = up weþer= whether ajweþer = either neweþer = neither eljis = else al = all fiel = many, much, a lot manik = many miekl = much sommik = some kejn = none, no (not any) wenik = few anþer = other folk, wajkt = person wajkten = persons folken = people mensck = human man = man kwin = woman faþer = father moþer = mother broþer = brother scwuster = sister ektman = husband wief, fraw = wife kind = child, kid drong, knaf = boy jent = girl sown = son dawkter = daughter fielplikt = family plikt = duty, obligation forsitser = president dir = animal sawgdir = mammal hond = dog kats = cat hors, pærd = horse mirscwejn = dolphin kwal = whale elpnd, olefant = elephant fox = fox gejts = goat giraf = giraffe elvharos, elvpærd = hippo afo = ape pavjan = baboon bjærn = bear wiesnt = bison cjort = deer waserscwejn = capybara maws = mouse scwejn = pig, swine ejsbjærn = polar bear rat = rat nowshorn = rhino sckap = sheep sctrejfkats, teger = tiger wulf = wolf sctrejfharos, sctrejfpærd, sebra = zebra fowgl = bird, fowl dutc, anid = duck ornd = eagle falk, falkn = falcon eldscwan = flamingo gans = goose mowv = gull, mew sjodawker = loon akerhin = partridge fetgans = penguin worhan = pheasant waserhin = waterhen murhin = moorhen kalkun = turkey kwartl = quail sctork = stork scwan = swan nashejsfowgl = tropicbird grib = vulture, condor fisck = fish agþex = lizard turtle = sckjildpad sclang = snake haj, sjohond = shark kerf = insect, bug worm = worm flieg = fly laws = louse bawm = tree sctok = stick blad = leaf gras = grass blum = flower wawd = forest fro, sad = seed wortl = root kown = can kowt = could mus = must scol = should mowg = may mowgt = might ska = will skal = shall wut = would senan = to be havan = to have handlan – to act, handle alawvan = to allow amasan = to amaze antwordan = to answer meþan = to avoid werdan = to become bygjinnan = to begin bylawvan = to believe besan = to bite blastan = to blast blasan = to blow boþeran = to bother, annoy breþman = to breathe kjawpan, bugjan (poetic)= to buy karan = to care dragan = to carry wendan = to change kjosan = to choose kawan = to chew klimman = to climb sclawsan = to shut, close komman = to come hustan = to cough kawntan = to count krawtsan = to cross scnedan = to cut bysckuldan = to denounce scterfan = to die grafan = to dig gjoran, doan (poetic) = to do scleppan = to drag tejknan = to draw drikkan = to drink drefan = to drive ittan = to eat endan = to end awsbredan = to extend, expand falan = to fall fearan = to fear fudan = to feed kjempan = to fight fillan = to fill findan = to find flotan = to float flujan = to flow fligan = to fly folgjan = to follow jissan = to forget frisan = to freeze kregan, jittan (poetic) = to get kregan rej = to get ready, prepare gefan = to give opgefan = to give up, surrender gaan = to go gissan = to guess hendan = to happen hajlan = to heal horan = to hear sclogan = to hit holdan = to hold hopan = to hope huntan = to hunt etlan = to intend, ettle ignoræran = to ignore fugjan = to join scpringan = to jump, spring wesan = to know dodan = to kill lakan = to laugh legan = to lay læran = to learn lajvan = to leave lasan = to let ligan = to lie (down) leugan = to lie (tell untruth) lekan = to like lawsnan = to listen lefan = to live lawkan = to lock gekan, lukan = to look lusan = to lose lifan = to love makan = to make majnan = to mean motan = to meet mistakan = to mistake namnan = to name hofan = to need owbnan = to open ogan = to owe ejgnan = to own pasæran = to pass bytalan = to pay scpelan = to play sckenkan = to pour bysckirman = to protect trekkan = to pull druvan = to push lesan = to read knajan = to recognize rensan = to rinse wrefan = to rub rusckan = to rush sagan = to say sckrekkan = to scare kratsan = to scratch sian = to see seljan = to sell najan = to sew singan = to sing sitsan = to sit sclapan = to sleep rawkan = to smell rokan = to smoke scmokan = to emit smoke klemman = to squeeze scprekan = to speak, talk scpuan = to spit, spew scplesan = to split, divide awpdelan = to divide, separate ferdelan = to distribute sctikan = to stab sctaan = to stand roran = to stir sctudæran = to study sawgan = to suck scwelgjan = to swallow scwellan = to swell scwemman = to swim nemman, takan = to take talkan = to talk, chatter tajkan, tajtcan = to teach teljan = to tell tankan = to thank þenkan = to think brengan = to bring kastan = to throw bindan = to tie, bind rinan = to touch faran = to travel þrajan = to turn ontersctaan = to understand ferenan = to unite ferwustan = to destroy, devastate opkastan = to vomit, throw op waktan = to wait wakan = to wake walkan = to walk wollan = to want wasckan = to wash wearan = to wear wissonnan = to whiten winnan = to win wipan = to wipe werkan = to work sorgan = to worry sckrefan = to write jonan = to yawn jernan = to yearn jieldan = to yield sapan = to zap blixlawkan = to zip rowd = red gejlrowd, orantc = orange gejl = yellow grun = green blaw = blue tifer = purple, violet fjolet = violet lila = purple rows = pink wis = white scwart = black graw = gray brawn = brown tejd = time nowslowg, sekond = second kortlowg, minut = minute sctond = hour dag = day nakt = night wok = week monaþ = month jar = year idag = today gistern = yesterday imorgn = tomorrow naw = now (…) sctond = (…) o'clock jartejd = season winter = winter lengtn, forjar = spring somer = summer hærfst = fall, autumn sondag = Sunday mowndag = Monday tingsdag = Tuesday wonsdag = Wednesday þorsdag = Thursday frajdag = Friday lordag = Saturday frastmonaþ = January solmonaþ = February forjarmonaþ = March ostermonaþ = April þrejmjelkmonaþ = May somermonaþ = June hajmonaþ, sjohondmonaþ = July wjodmonaþ = August helikmonaþ = September wejnmonaþ = October bludmonaþ = November wintermonaþ = December þjudisck = Germanic, Theedish mær = more mejst = most minder = less mindst = least grows = big, large klejn = small, little frug = early lat = late only = ejnlik just = just hejs = hot wærm = warm kawd = cold gud = good sclekt = bad awd = old nju = new nas = wet drowk = dry rekts = right linx = left awpweg, aweg = away nær = near fjærn = far tom = empty fol = full scmutsik = dirty rejn = clean sckown = beautiful uglik = ugly deor = dear dawr = expensive billik = cheap færlik = dangerous sikker = safe gluklik = happy triest = sad angstlik = afraid fragbar = questionable hongrik = hungry þorstik = thirsty þing = thing word = word namn = name gjeld = money idej = idea baþtimmer = bathroom restoring = restaurant itterej = eatery folkland = country wærld = world scprak = language hobbi = hobby karttcen = ticket scport = sport awddum = age nivo = level scjovvikhejd = funniness, humor film = movie, film bisikhejd = busyness bisiknis = business arbejd = job scted = place þorp = town sctad = city tawn = fence, enclosure bawnung = building bank = bank bankomat = ATM haws = house gjasthaws = hotel hof = station sckol = school universitejt = university sctras, weg = street, road winkl = store, shop biel = car bus = bus tug = train bowt = boat sckip = ship twejcjol = bicycle, bike fliegtawg = airplane lufthamn = airport motor = engine park = park club = klub markt = market buro, kantor = office orwawd, tcungl = jungle jarþ = earth son = sun mown = moon sctjærn = star wiþer = weather land = land rejgn = rain elv = river iensjo = lake sjo = sea sawts = salt sctejn = stone malmer = metal sand = sand dust = dust sol = soil wolk = cloud mist = fog himl = sky wind = wind scnej = snow ejs = ice sctowm = steam rowk = smoke asck = ash bjerg = mountain sctorm = storm blix = lightning mad = food drank = drink, beverage waser = water korn = grain, corn, cereal  browd = bread  pancake = pankak  wafl = waffle ofist, frukt = fruit  abl = apple  þrawf/drawf = grape  banan = banana  bram, scwartbær = blackberry  fersik = peach  jardbær, sctrobær = strawberry  sinabl = orange  sitrun = lemon  limun = lime  wasermelun = watermelon  tranbær = cranberry grunþing = vegetable  gejlwortl = carrot  jardabl = potato  majs = corn, maize flejsck = meat ej = egg bir = beer wejn = wine mjelk = milk hawd = skin flajsck = flesh blud = blood knowk = bone fet = fat horn = horn scwant = tail har = hair hawft = head or = ear awg = eye neows = nose mond = mouth tanþ = tooth tong = tongue fingernagl = fingernail fus = foot bejn = leg kni = knee hand = hand bawk, belg = belly hals = neck ruk = back brejst = breast cjært = heart nordisck = Nordic, Norse awdnordisck = Old Norse norsck = Norwegian Ferejn Folkdumen, Ferejn Staten = United States Ferejn Koningrejk = United Kingdom  England = England  Sckotland = Scotland  Walis = Wales  Norþirland = Northern Ireland Irland = Ireland Dawtcland = Germany Neþerland = Netherlands Owstrejk = Austria Danmark = Denmark Ejsland = Iceland Færoelanden = Faroe Islands Norweg = Norway Scwejdn = Sweden Finland = Finland Grekland = Greece Frankrejk = France Italiën = Italy Portugal = Portugal Scpaniën = Spain Belgland = Belgium Scwitserland = Switzerland Tcekkiën = Czech Republic Powln = Poland Rusland = Russia Ukrajn = Ukraine alf = elf wajsard = wizard scwærd = sword haktus = witch sckjild = shield drak = dragon, drake tawberdrank = potion knekt = knight amulet = amulet fej = fey, fairy kabold = goblin ejnhorn = unicorn wivern = wyern trol = troll dwærf = dwarf þrown = throne ork = orc koning = king kwinkoning = queen sctaf = staff krug = pub bard = bard sclos = castle bug = bow ant = ent ent = giant sctrejdkolf = mace imp = imp wajrm = wyrm gollem =golem ax = axe harosman = horseman hildmatcer = battlemage lajpward = lord majster = master panserhandscko = gauntlet krieghamer = Warhammer cjelm = helmet wand = wand norþ = north sawþ = south west = west owst = east kjulsckrank = refrigerator, fridge friser = freezer sctowf = stove mikrowowg = microwave fown, fjærnscpreker = telephone, phone klugfown, klugfjærnscpreker = smartphone fjærnsi = television, TV rekntawg = computer twiscknnets, internets = internet gli, musiek = music video = video videogamn = videogame dictionary/wordbook part two (wordbuk dejl twej) -wærts = -ward awakonan = to awaken prean = to pray bawtsan = to beat durfan = to dare fislan = to fizzle, fail twejflan = to doubt twirlan = to twirl twistan = to twist annemman = to suppose, assume kwillan = to pause, rest restan = to rest kwetan = to quit plonderan = to plunder momplan = to mumble þritcan = to print scpendan = to spend bymærkan = to notice, detect ferwendan = to apply ienfawdan = to imply neakletcan = to approach unþekkan = to uncover, reveal forsctellan = to present, introduce þarsctellan = to represent, depict forsclogan = to suggest, propose, recommend ferorsakan = to cause anlegan = to plan antwerpan = to design ferliudan = to publish ufersian = to oversee, supervise, monitor, surveil ontersukan = inspect, investigate, examine forsckan = to research eokan = to add, increase wansan = to reduce, decrease afnemman = to remove efnan = to perform, to execute betcan = to beg, implore, beseech kindlan = to kindle, ignite rinnan en ærand = errand= to run an errand askan, scporgan = to ask bidan = to offer ærbidan = to respect æran = to honor sejglan = to sail ajkan = to navigate sctellan = to position, place awssctellan = to postpone, delay blowtsan = to sacrifice brinnan = to burn brinst = heat, burning bywapnan = to beweapon, arm drentcan = to drench drigan = to mislead, deceive dawgan = to be useful, avail forþ = forth aforþan = to afford faþman = to fathom, imagine flean = to flay forbæran = to forbear, abstain, refrain fandan, fersukan = to try, attempt fronsan = to frown, scowl ferwerdan = to perish, forworth, denigrate, corrupt friþþonan = to make peace, pacify furtsan = to fart graban = to grab grablan = to grabble graplan = to grapple graspan = to grasp grippan = to grip gropan = to grope glisnan = to glisten grinsan = to grin sclippan = to slip sclowp = slope, incline rawvan = to rue, repent byrawvan = to regret resan = to rise rajsan = to raise napan = to nap hudan = to heed hatcan = to hatch tredan = to tread þrisman = to oppress bykennan = to acknowledge, confess klapan = to clap hinderan = to hinder byhinderan = to restrict, restrain knawan = to gnaw byknawan = to corrode rejglan = to rule missan = to miss ferjissan = to forget rean, remakan = to prepare ientredan = to enter awstredan = to exit fusteran = to focus, concentrate gjentiran = to retire þafan = to agree, consent þitcan = to accept, receive þagan = to silence þansan = to dance þawdan = to interpret, explain, clarify þefan = to heat þexan = to fashion þennan = to stretch, extent þekkan = to cover þolan = to bear, endure þingan = to discuss, negotiate þroan = to suffer, endure þrafan = to urge, compel þrifan = to thrive, prosper þrasckan = to thrash þresckan = to thresh þrengan = to press, push þretan = to exhaust þringan = to thring, crowd þrisan = to harass, weary þrotsan = to defy, brave þrustan = to thrust þunkan = to dunk þurfan = to require, to be obliged to þwartan = to thwart þwingan = to force, coerce wadan = to wade wajnan = to cry wajndan = to wind waldan = to rule wexan = to grow weddan = to wed, marry wegeran = to refuse, reject wetcan = to agitate wigan = to weigh bywigan = to move wiþþeran = to wither wrapan = to wrap wanderan = to wander wunderan = to wonder walstoddan = to translate, interpret wugan = to woo wærþan = to value, estimate watceren, watcan = to wager welgan = to vote wensckan = to wish wisckan = to whisk wemman = to stain, spoil wantan = to lack weanan = to wean wanan = to wane wardan = to guard weordan = to destroy, ruin warikkan = to condemn, warry warnan = to warn wajan = to blow (wind) wefan = to weave wlemman = to rob to whet = wettan welfan = to curve winan = to whine wisperan = to whisper winkan = to wink wlatan = to disgust wrekan = to punish, avenge, wreak wringan = to wring wurgan = to strangle wonan = to reside, dwell, live (in) ortsan = to tend, cultivate sceppan = to create, shape sckawfan, sckufan = to shove sctroglan = to struggle scwirlan = to swirl scwajan = to sway, influence, affect, impact scwakonnan = to weaken soman = to seem setlan = to settle ufan = to train, practice uoban = to perform, practice antefn = material, substance afscprak = appointment, arrangement afscpraktcen = date afer = descendent, successor afl = power, strength, might etc = edge oxl = armpit eakt = attention, consideration ejgndum = property ejk = oak ager = flood agn = chaff, awn, husk ar = ear of grain ahorn = maple ajþ = strait, isthmus ad = pyre akarn = acorn akworn = squirrel ejmber = ember enir = juniper oar = oar ærand = errand ejst = kiln, oast ajst = testicle ejtz = ulcer etter = pus ajikhejd = eternity ajr, ærts = ore ær, hajd = honor, reverence ejþ = oath aþum = son-in-law, brother-in-law aker = acre atc = ache etsan = to etch olþis = generation, period alder = era, age elk, elger = moose, elk ealak = temple, sanctuary elbug = elbow eljn = eagerness, courage alk = auk owl = ale amer = ammer, yellowhammer ambakt = artisan ambn = belly ajmber = bucket emmer = emmer amsl, scwartfowl = blackbird ambus = commandment, edict, principle and = zeal andrek = male duck, drake anfil = anvil antscwer = answer, reply antlits = appearance, form, countenance onder = snowshoe, ski anger = anger angst = angst, anxiety ing = ing, low meadow near river antcl = angel ongl = fishing angle, fishhook okt = persecution, enmity ol = band, strap ankje, ankl = ankle ank = ointment, butter ano = ancestor oser = beam ows = sling; loop; hole for passing something through ownst = grace, favor osbern = god, deity oap = ape arfer = inheritance, legacy, heritage, erf irfn = hier eard = inborn quality, nature, disposition earfn = chickweed arowv = arrow arsck = ass, arse ejsl = donkey, ass ort = wagtail narf = scar erwits = pea orþer, plug = plough, plow asker = ash tree esjo = furnace ospn = aspen asct = branch esck = pasture kornfjeld = grainfield ato = dad eowk = addition, increase awger = gravel, ayre awrias, uns = ounce eowid = heard, flock owm = uncle eder = eider ielder = elder jojv = ewe eland = island antwerk = matter mislikhejd = nausea almus = alms aþl = noble, aristocratic aþling = prince kwinnaþling = princess bejtl, mejsl= chisel budsckep = message budl = messenger, herald bejt = bait bet = bed bor, jefer = boar Beern = Bavaria bak = back, rear baker = baker bejtc, sctrand = beach, strand balk = balk balok = ballock, little ball bal = ball belts = belt balu = misfortune bond = bond, fetter band = band bangl = bangle, club bentc = bench bajn = bane -bajn = -icide, -cide bows = boose, barn, animal stall bosik = manger, cowshed barlik, gerst = barley beard = beard bærl = barrel bork = tree bark barm = barm, bosom, lap bars = bass, perch barowv = stretcher, barrow bagl = bagel bawkn = beacon biem = trumpet bawn = bean bown = boon bær, bærik = berry baþ = bath befer = beaver bjel = bell berowv = refuge, shelter birtc = birch bejsm = broom, besom birhal = beerhall bygang = course, circuit byhowf = necessity baj = bee bitc = female dog, bitch bikl = pebble bild = image, picture, photo bek, pikkax = pickaxe brekthejd = brightness blad, scwærdblad = blade flamsjo = blaze blader = bladder blast = blast blindhejd = blindness blits = bliss blusm = blossom blowts, forn = sacrifice, offering blok = block buklist = book learning buk = book buksctaf = letter, bookstaff butc = beech busm = bosom buþ = booth braxm = bream prakt = splendor, magnificence brejdþ = breadth busck = bush brand = brand brandrad = branding rod brad = muscle brims = gadfly, housefly barst = burst birst = impairment, handicap þienblad = plate brejstþienblad = breastplate braw = brow breþm = breath brejdl = straip, rein, bridle brim = brim brink = brink brej = porridge brudnung = brood, breeding bruk = brook, stream sctrowm = stream browk = pants, trousers brawdgam = bridegroom bruid = bride brawdlawp = wedding brugje = bridge brutc = breach brejm = roar brun = source, fountain brord = stinger, spike broþ = broth bodik = body, corpse bawdl = pouch bikt = corner, angle, bight bok = buck billowv, billuv = billow bol, sckal = bowl bul, sctir = bull bojl = boil, sore bolster = bolster, pillow bolts = bolt bondl = bundle buwer = chamber bord = bord, table bærþ = birth borg = borough, burgh bristl = bristle burdn = burden buts = cigarette butt bowdm = bottom, foundation biesn = order, command bykwamhejd = comfort, convenience raf, brinsctejn = amber botter = butter gund = canker dugnþ = douth, virtue, excellence dejg = dough drejd = dread drejddrak, drejdagþex = dinosaur sawfl = dairy dejl = part, deal do = doe dal = dal, valley del = dell dolk = dagger dam = dam damp = vapor fawkt = damp, moist Dejn = Dane denne = den danne, furin = pine, fir dær = harm, dere daroþ = dart, spear, javelin dajg = dye dawp = to baptism dawf = dove, pigeon dawv = daw, jackdaw dagwerk = daywork dad = deed, act durfþ = boldness, daringness daw = dew dup = dip dor = fool dowdþ = death dejk = dyke ditc = ditch diegl = melting pot, crucible idis = lady diepþ = depth deorþ = dearth, preciousness, scarcity duk = towel dul = goal, aim, purpose, destination dowm = judgement dowmhaws = courthouse dowmsctul = judge's seat dum = doom, condemnation draf = draff, dregs, animal food dreg = dreg, sediment draft = draught, draft drawg = apparition, delusion drawger = (norse mythology) ghost, undead, spirit drawm = dream drown = drone, male bee drejr, gur = gore dris = dirt drusm = dross, residue dropl = drop dribl = dribble drikt = dright, troop, multitude, army driktn = drighten, leader, ruler bydrieg = delusion, deception, cheating drirs = decline dodder = dodder (plant) dukt = bravery, boldness, courage, valiance duktik = brave, bold, courageous, valiant dok = dock dolg = injury, scar dulgs = debt dawgbarhejd = availability dawn = down (feathers) dawgn = dawn dong = dong dung = dung, manure dintc = vault, treasury duntcn = dungeon dint = dent dun = dune dirst = tribulation dur = door durstod = doorpost, doorjamb durward, durkoper = doorkeeper dwimmer = dwimmer, illusion dot = dot aftn, kwel = evening jedder = border, boundary ejgl = leech jorid = cavalry jeo = steed iel = eel alm = elm eal = awl ampt = ant jærf = wolverine jarknsctejn = precious stone, pearl jarkn = precious, pure, genuine erl = earl, nobleman jarl = jarl, nobleman jormn = exalted, great ernst = earnest jarþwerk = earthwork jarþhaws = cave as = carrion, prey jotun = giant, jotun jat = manger Jutland = Jutland Jut = Jute exter = magpie example = bejscpjel fjeld = field fax = fax, head hair, mane flies = fleece wul = wool fo = foe fowþ = feud, hostility fejkn = malice, deceit fejknsctaf = wicked act fajm = foam fak = division, compartment, department faler = tube, pipe, conduit falowv = fallow fawdsctul = foldstool, folding chair fjels, klif = cliff fold = enclosure, group fang = catch werksom = effective, active, operative fen = fen, march, swamp fan = vane, banner fiend = fiend fend = soldier, infantryman farik = ferry farþ = journey, voyage farowv = farrow frakt = freight, cargo frawkt = fraught fern = fern fiek = fee, price fiekfang = taking of property, money fjows = stable, stall fiekhaws = treasury fejl = file (tool), rasp farg = color farer = farer, traveler fat = vat, barrel, keg, vessel fju = few firþ = fourth, quarter fellik = felly, wheelrim fjel = fur, pelt, animal hide filt = felt firgn = forested mountain, mountain woodland feorg = soul, spirit feorm = sustenance, subsistence farm, gord = farm fær = danger fersn, hiel = heel fjord = inlet, fjord fjesser = fetter fifald, botterflieg = butterfly fingergawd, fingerring = finger ring finger = finger fintc = finch fin = fin firas = people, men, humans firin = crime, sin firsct = summit, peak fiscker = fisher fjeþer = feather fiþer = plumage flax = flax flasck = bottle, flask flets = apartment, flat flo = flea flawm = eddy, current, torrent floj = vessel, ship flaþ = flat cake, flan flek = fleck flug = fly (bug) flud = flood flur = floor wing, fliegl = wing fliegþ = flight flock = flock flunder = flatfish, flounder flowt = float, raft fudnung = feeding, nourishment fudsl = nutrient, food fuder = feeder, fodder eld, fawr = fire fejþ = faith fowr = situation, instance, opportunity, circumstance fuþer = load, wagonload, cartload frajs, frowkn = risk, peril, danger frotc, frosck = frog frik = freak frist = credit frawnd = friend forscpjelnung, frejt = prophecy frehejd, fredum = freedom, liberty frawndsckep = friendship friþ = peace, tranquility friþland = friendly land, country at peace with frofer = solace, comfort frast = frost froþ = froth fixn = vixen fowln = foal fonk, scpark = spark ford = ford forl = trout folm, dener = palm folhejd = fullness fordur = porch, vestibule fawst = fist furowv, furuv = furrow frikt = fright fork = fork gafl = fork, pitchfork ferkl = beam, pole, stake forsck = torrent, waterfall frels = salvation, deliverance filk = district, county, shire fawlþ, filþ = filth fawl = foul ferkjosan = to prefer liefling = favorite jift = gift jyfej = joy, gladness ienjyfean = to enjoy gad = union, assembly, joining, fellowship gadling = companion, associate, comrade gagl = sweetwillow, gale, myrtle gajl = gap, crevice, chasm, ravine gejst = ghost gajst = spirit bylawv = belief galder = charm, incantation, spell galowv, galuv = gallow galg = gauge jyliger = sexual intercourse, consummation glik, glejk = alike, like, similar gliknis, glejknis = likeness, similarity gal = gall, bile galm = echo, reverberation glowf, handscko = glove gamn = game gang = passage iengang = entrance, entry awsgang = exit gangweg = passageway nesan = to survive, be saved uferflud = abundance, overflood gander = gander neak = nigh neakbur, neakbuwer = neighbor sckowf, garf = sheaf garb = garb gard = yard gardn = garden rekthejd = justice, righthood rektnis = rightness rektfolhejd, rektfolnis = rightfulness rektwajs = righteous, rightwise garn = yarn run = rune rawn = mystery, secret gærv = gear, equipment gerv = yarrow siþ = sith, experience, journey, path gjast = guest gat = gate gawk, kukkuk = cuckoo jas = alley gawm = gaum, attention gowm = gum (flesh around teeth), palate Gawt = geat jekt = gout jywis, liþ = joint joman, gawman = yeoman, freeholder, villager gaw = region, area scprejtc = speech jyword = conversation gjelster = tax gordl = girdle, belt gjil = gill jarling = yearling gimber = female lamb, gimmer grejd = greed, avarice gjern = eager, keen gejsl = hostage glejm = gleam glas = glass glamer = glamour glawmer = jubilation, joyous noise glitter = glitter sckejn, glitsm = shine, luster glejv = joy, glee, gladness, merriment, mirth gluv = glow glud = gleed, glowing coal gnats = gnat gref = grave, tomb grakt = canal gren = mustache, awn grejf = reeve, count, bailiff, officer, local official gris = grit, rubble sctep = step grim = grim, cruel, severe, terrible griem = mask, visor grendl = door bolt, bar grind = grind griend = gravel, pebbles gruf = groove, pit grond = ground gothaws = temple gudhaws = inn, hostel gotweb = precious garment prester = priest Gowþ = Goth goþ = goth gawd = gold gamnhal = arcade helal = universe hardwær = hardware saktwær = software sctejf = stiff, rigid hærþ, eldscted = hearth, fireplace hawftweg = headway, progress werkweg = process, work way hap = bay, lagoon hejfl = lever, leverage hamn = port, dock, harbor hafn = haven hafer = oat hawk = hawk heft = haft handl = handle hagstald = bachelor hetc = hedge hagl = hail hagþorn = hawthorn hoter = habit, custom, manner hejst = violence, fury, rage hast = haste hejl = whole, entire, complete hajlnung = healing sondhejd = health sond = sound, healthy hejm = home hejn = hone, whetstone byhajs = behest, command, demand hejster, sckrob = shrub sckrub = scrub hejþ = heath huk = hook hakl = coat himlrejk, hejfn = heaven cjel = hell halter = harness, halter cjelþ = hero howkl = priest's cope, chasuble hal = hall winklhal, winklfjeld = shopping mall haler = boulder halm = halm, stem, stalk hamer = hammer hemt = shirt ham, sckink = ham hanap = hemp, cannabis handbajn = murderer handsax= small knife, dagger handwork = handwork handikwork = handiwork, handywork hingst = stallion hamsctring = hamstring hin = hen han = cock, rooster harm = harm hardikhejd = hardihood, rigidity hardownnung, hardonung = hardening herber = army camp, barracks driktfarþ = military expedition driktfolken = men of war, warlike people driktman = soldier witcman = warrior drikttog = army leader, commander, general kriegweg = warpath herml, wiesl = ermine, weasel harfist = harvest gild = guild hows = company, coalition harp = harp helikdum = halidom, sanctuary horg = altar, grove, temple, cairn hawl = rupture, hernia, breach, crack harn, lant = urine hol = hole hawp = heap, pile hornung = hearing haw = hay howp = hope hup = hoop helm = handle, helm of boat cjilp = help, aid, assistance cjilt = hande, hilt cjerd = herd cjerder = herder haring = herring cjarn = hard frozen snow, snow crust hintc = hinge horund = flesh hiesl = hazel hasl = hassle hare = hare has = hate hat = hat hud = hood -hejd = -hood huvl, hugl = hill howgcjærtik = haughty, supercilious howgþ = height grawfrast = hoarfrost, rime rajgl, hatser = garment, dress hium = mass, multitude hind = doe, hind cjærn, brejgn = brain hawshold = household cju = hue lakter = laughter lajp = loaf lader = ladder sckelter, kleo = shelter klem = cover, lid, flap lenk = link lank, flank = side; flank; hip nekn = nap of neck lots = lot, fate, share lawmund = reputation, fame klink = sound wowm, braktm = noise lid, þeksl = lid, cover tjeld = tent lut = scoop, ladle nis = nit, louse egg nows = nut rejgl = rule reger = heron rejnhejd = cleanliness sckir = pure, sheer sckironan = to purify rajv = corpse, carcass twibl = onion lowk = leek klieflowk = garlic ramsn = ramson hawstak = haystack honikkamb = honeycomb ried = reed sief = sieve sut = soot ring = ring rink = rink rank = rank rinþ = horned beast, cattle kraj = crow ruker = rook (bird) rum = fame, glory reþ = praise, glory, fame, renown, triumph þak, ruf = roof rukknowk, bakknowk = backbone, ridgebone ries = rice ifik = ivy iegl = hedgehog jef = yew ild = sole of foot illerhejd = illness imbe, bajscwarm = beeswarm enk = suspicion iensawkt = account, narrative, discussion, argument sawkt = reconciliation, saught inser = intestine irek = he-goat, buck irsiþ = deception, delusion jærn, isern = iron huf = hoof scmad = slander hur = whore, prostitute hor = adultery rafn = raven jakt = yacht jul = yule fajrnung = celebration jikl, ejsjikl = icicle jor = yore jest = yeast jolk, dojr = yolk juk = yoke jong = young jongþ = youth jongling = youngling knowsl = race, descent krawd = crowd krud = herb knif = knife klofer = clover tceffis = chevese, concubine, paramour tcaf = chaff tciefl = jaw, chavel, jowl tcaj = chough, jackdaw, crow keser = emperor kajser = kaiser kak = cake kalf = calf tcil = chill kjul = cool kamb = comb kjemper = fighter tcampiun = champion kemper = kemp, mustache kank = jeering, scorn, derision, mockery kan = can drankkan = drink can tcerl = churl, countryman, free peasant liffejgn = serf, villain, adscript, peasant tcirm = alarm kas, tcas = kas katser = tomcat tcesl = kettle kjawpman = merchant, businessman, trader tceffer, bejsl = beatle kiel = keel tcild = fetus, child þrowt, kejl = throat tcarn = churn tciod = pouch gejsling, kid = goatling, kid scpraws = sprout kiem = sprout, germ tcin = chin kinne = kin krak = crack kiend = kind, type kerk, tcertc = church kernl = kernel, core uferst = colonel tcits = young animal, fawn, chit kikling, kikn = chicken klej = clay klejþ = cloth afgrond = abyss knob, knobl = knob klaw = claw wownnung, wonung = apartment klef = apartment, cottage afdejl = compartment kluv = clue kluft = cleft, fissure klomp = clump lomp = lump klamp = clamp knokl = knuckle knot = knot kakl = little cake, bun krab = crab krejft = crustacean (crab, lobster, crayfish) korf, mande = basket kradl = cradle kraft = power, strength krejs, kring = circle tcalk = chalk kram = moist kramp = cramp kran, tran = crane (bird) krantawg = crane (machine) kruk = crook knekthejd = knighthood krib = crib krieg = war krutc = crutch krotc = crotch krumb = crumb, fragment krupl = cripple krop = crop, bunch, cluster kowf = cove kjowkn = kitchen kol = coal kolt = colt kult = cult kumbl = badge, ensign, banner kumber = problem, trouble soruv = sorrow komst, komnung = coming, arrival koningrejk, koningdum = kingdom rejk = realm fatik = poor rajk = rich kont = cunt kennis, knajletc = knowledge bekker = cup bekkerglas = beaker kus = kiss kiet, drakn = kite ku = cow kir = choice kwalm = qualm kwark = quark kwast = tassel kwad = wicked, crooked, mischievous kwiþ = statement, phrase, saying, adage kwik = quick kennan = to make known, acquaint, familiarize kweþþan = to declare, proclaim awslegan = to explain sctuvan = to stow bysctuvan = to bestow setsan = to set, put potan = to put sckeddan = to shed, sperate, divorce kwid = resin kwern = quern nir = kidney worp = litter (animals born) ufil = evil tob = tub put = pit sckakl = shackle hawsdir = pet, domestic animal rektsak, rektgang = trial, legal proceedings, lawsuit trak = track paþ = path, trail fusþritc = footprint laþan = to invite liftan = to lift sjelflawd = vowel midlawd = consonant growt sjelflawdsckift = great vowel shift lown = wage, pay lowf, blad = leaf lowfwerk = leafwork, foliage lawf, papir = paper lejn = loan lajn = line lan = lane laþer = lather lows = loose -lows = -less los = loss lawd = loud tust = quiet lar = lore hendlar = history reknlar = mathematics, math lir = leer lejr = lair lajr = lyre lax = lax, salmon lof = praise lofsang = hymn lawerk, lark = lark blej, lowd = lead (metal) lamb = lamb landmærk = landmark langþ = length lejpl = spoon lo = lea, meadow laþnung = invitation lajtc, arts = doctor, physician hajlnung = healing, cure lep = lip likt = light lajkt = light (not heavy) hefik, scwor = heavy sang, lied = song sajþ = scythe, sickle sinþ = synth leþer = leather lif = life alif = alive lajf = live (tv, performance) lefer = liver likam = body, corpse litc = lich lemb = limb lind = linden lung = heather long = lung kownst = art list = art, craft liud = populace, people, public eldwaser = firewater, alcohol lieþ = liquor lowm = betrayal luft = air leug = lie, falsehood lux = linx lok = lock (hair), curl lawkl, sclawsl = key lust = lust luþer = diaper lajst = list meddowv, medduv = meadow wedsckep = marriage sckiml = mold milduv = mildew mat = mate, partner timmermat = roommate main = mejgn majgþ = maiden mader = madder (plant) mawg = stomach, maw mikt = might, power, strength onmikt = unmighty mejl = mile mol = mole (animal mal = mole (mark) jymajn = mean (cruel) majnejþ = perjury masck = mash mesck = mesh sjomowv = seagull maþm = ornament, treasure matc = match majl, post = mail, post mawts = malt manikþ = amount, quantity, multitude men = pendant halsmen = necklace nets = net mind = mind minne = memory, remembrance gjenmindan = to remind munan, mimmeran = to remember mixan, misckan = to mix orsak = reason ust = brank, offshoot ofer = shore, (river)bank owþl = ancestral land, property, inheritance puder, pulver = powder pilluv = pillow sckrol = scroll sckift = shift stok = stock wordstok = wordstock, vocabulary scep = shape sctak = stake, pole sjoweg = seaway sejpsctejn = soapstone sctomp = stump sckejd = vagina sckejþ = sheath, scabbard sced = shed sckad = shade sckaduv = shadow scaþ = scathe, damage ting = parliament trog = trough trej = tray trawv = faithfulness, loyalty -on, -un = -un uhir = monster uferhejd = government ofist = fruit uferfolhejd = overfullness, abundance, surfeit uder, juger = udder owfn = oven ox = ox utc = toad, poisonous frog ulpnd, kamejl = camel omgang = contact, acquaintance, rapport, circumference gunst = favor, benefit undern = intermediate or intervening period, meantime, interim, interval ukt = end of night, midnight mass, early morning mass holter = gracious, compassionate onholter = hostile onlust = unlust, apathy, listlessness, lack of desire onmowg = dependent midmowg = independent onwiþer = unweather ur, urox = aurochs orf = inheritance, livestock, cattle oter = otter awl = owl ordejl = ordeal ord = location, point, position orgl = arrogance, pride prud = proud prudhejd = pride orlav = fate, destiny, orlay wits = wit onwits = idiot, fool witssag = joke witc, hild = battle folkwitc, kriegfar = warfare witcfan = war banner wowg, unþ = wave wortlgard = orchard web = web wajshejd, wajsdum = wisdom wejssckep = science ward = ward, guard wang = cheek walkur = valkyrie wund = wound wajr = wire wax = wax wikt = weight wetc = wedge wagn = wagon, cart wejd = woad wal = wall wald = force welþ = wealth welsman = politician wamb = womb wesp = wasp warg = outlaw, criminal warp = warp wart = wart wastm = product, result wegnest = food or provisions for journey wen = opinion wapn = weapon werewolf = werwulf wird = host wermud = wormwood wantun = wanton wiel = (water) well wuker = usury wærþ = worth wark = pain wifer = missile widuv = widow spekt = woodpecker wiscker = whisker wid = wood wowþ, sctifn = voice wejk = village, district neakburhejd, neakbuwerhejd = neighborhood wixl = sour cherry wiexl = swap, exchange wisl = whistle wietc = warlock, magician, sorcerer, spellcaster, wizard, witch wajsard = wizard haktus = witch willuv = willow wilje = desire, will wimpl = head covering, wimple, scarf, veil wejnbær = wineberry wajshejdbuk, wajsdumbuk = encyclopedia wisp = wisp wist = essence wajsman = wiseman, prophet, sage wets = law grondwets = constitution witsnis = witness wuker = usury wraþ = wrath, rage wrajþ = wraith pest = pest plag = plague wole = disaster, ruin wup = whoop us = ooze wus = wuss wustn = desert wust = savage, ferocious, furious, inhospitable, desolate rawg = rough wild = wild wajrd = weird, strange wrikt = builder, creator, wright worpl = die (cube, polyhedron) worplen = dice worst = sasauge wers = worse werst = worst duft = scent, smell, aroma worts = wort, spice, aroma wrin = wren wro = wroo, corner, hook wrist = wrist tele = tale jillan = to yell sckawtan = to shout wopan = to weep, lament suftan = to sigh writ = writ wris = fissure, crack, crevice wrusl = trunk, snout wilf, wilger = she-wolf wulder = glory wunder = wonder, miracle wonje = delight, pleasure þax = badger þakt = thought þarm, gorn = intestine, gut þejgn = servant þienst = service, favor þief = thief þiefþ = theft þjowd = nation, tribe þig = thigh þærn = maid þil = plank þistl = thistle þral = thrall, slave þrek = dirt, dreck þrusck, þrosl = thrush þrawt = threat þrad = thread þresckl = threshold þrom = trunk þriþ = strength þowlþ = patience þawm = thumb þawml = thimble þunder = thunder fiefl, þurs = giant, monster þorn = thorn þurok = thurrock þorsck = cod, codfish þorst = thirst þost = manure þwang = thong þrowtl = throttle þwejl = rag þrifþ = thrift þril = thrill þjuk = thick þun = thin rowstan = to roast bradan = fry flian = to flee, escape antsckrefan = to copy ejfnletcan = to imitate byradan = to advise rejtcan = to reach, achieve scater = shatter skater = scatter tasck = bag bawdltcen = pocket sek = sack purs = purse miel = meal tep = blanket flurklejþ = carpet werkeld = energy wetser = lawyer, attorney scpeilgud, scpejltawg = toy kejgl = cone kag = keg nowtbuk = notebook dagbuk = journal, daybook lowgbuk = logbuk fakl = torch hawftman = headman, captain wiljnunghejd = willingness, motivation dirtawn = zoo jorhal, larhal = museum gjeldlar = finance gjeldlarisck = financial rad = advice, counsel byrader = advisor liudsckep = society, community liudsckeplik = social mitlkownst = media lejm = oil liem = glue tejkn = sign towkn = token sus = sweet sowt = cute sur = sour sawr = acid sam = same growshejd = size susamn = together unminder = unless griep = flu, influenza wisgawd = platinum koper = copper pejp = pipe sckien = rail sckienbejn = shin koningsckep = reign, kingship mod = mud pudl = puddle pudlhond = poodle bjergkwik = lava onterbjergkwik = magma freletc = privilege kowgl = bullet sckjusstok = ammunition ejfner = equator scporthal = gymnasium jywex = plant tcoklad = chocolate gajd = guide fangtanþ = fang, fangtooth scwejs = sweat tir = tier sufal = chance unfal = accident rolik = calm sufalik = random anfal = attack folter = torture jywown = normal, regular, ordinary brawklik = usual, usually hawpik = common sjelfklar = obvious, self-explanatory mjelksctof = calcium dictionary/wordbook part three (wordbuk dejl þrej) rawmling = alien koningcjelm = crown bysctifnan = to determine ienplugan = to invest duntcan = to punch kikkan = to kick ferglikkan, ferglekan = to compare flippan = to flip flap = to flap byneþan = to envy misbrawkan = to misuse, abuse byhandlan = to treat scwæran = to swear klutcan = to clutch, seize bysctifn = definite, specific atcær, akær = ajar mork, dærk = dark mirik = merry mirikþ, mirþ = mirth swietl = distinct, evident, intelligible, accurate unswietl = vague laglawkl, lagsclawsl = lowkey, subtle wetsfol = legal, lawful nashejs = tropics nashejslik = tropical nejþ = envy, jealousy fremd = foreign, exotic widkol = charcoal fulhorn = tentacle rowklowf = tobacco byhandllajtc = therapist gjenbrun = resource scpringbrun = fountain pawn = rubble, debris, wreckage pawnhawp = mess pandwinkl = pawnshop sund = sin wrang = wrong pion = pawn, peon kluk = clock armbandsctond = watch (clock) hawftsctad = capital (city) program = forsckrejf iwis = certain kwajt = quite aþlsctejn, hirst = gem, jewel klarhirst, kristal = crystal rowdhirst, rubejn = ruby blawhirst, safir = sapphire grunhirst, emerowd = emerald jade = jade hardhirst, diamant = diamond tifersctejn = amethyst sankt, haluv = saint, hallow wandersctjærn = planet sctjærnwolk = nebula sctjærnsctelsl = galaxy sonsctelsl = solar system, planetary system orawd = ancient keserrejk = empire ater = poison, venom kejtn = chain rig = rig gletcer = glacier writdejl = contract wetsward = police bold = bold kal = bald kejnþing = nothing anþerwajs = otherwise grof = rude, gruff cash = penger witskraft = logic afhudan = to distract afledan = to divert forwæran = to store uferscteppan = overstep, trespass nedþenker = pessimist nedþenknung = pessimism opþenker = optimist opþenknung = optimism eltc = each soltc = such trap = stair trapen = stairs sckruv = screw scwab = swab katun = cotton wiþersctep = temperature furþer = further lund = nature lundisck = natural ejfnnakt = equinox sonwend = solstice sump = swamp scwamp = mushroom krem = paste tanþkrem = toothpaste bristl = bristle borstl = brush tanþborstl = toothbrush wejshejd = information sckuldik = guilty undckuldik = innocent antwrapan = to evolve scpian = to spy ontertejknan = to sign ontersckrefan = to subscribe profan = to prove tcekkan = to check tcidan = to blame scwindlan = to cheat, defraud, swindle hawran = to hire antsclowg = to discharge wolkhang = climate lifwærld = environment meltan, scmeltan = to melt bygrondan = to constitute, establish, found sckjusan = to shoot sctring = string sctreng = strict fager = fair, just, equitable sawl = soul kelner = waiter kwinkelner = waitress sckejf = disk disck = dish tafl = table tek = counter (table) munt = coin dowf = deaf landwelþ = economy færf = paint lundsom = physical lundsomlar = physics sckjel = shell scpejlbank = casino kristn = Christian jowd = Jew moslim = Muslim hejþn = heathen, pagan dru, druid = druid bysckjildnung = defense kwetsnung = offense sctrejk = strike ansikt = face tweling = twin twelingword = doublet kinword = cognate sckoller = scholar iensckrefer = secretary iensckrefer av þen fiekhaws = secretary of the treasury folkomlik = perfect forwrisan = to prescribe bysckrefan = to describe bysckjildan = to defend kwetsan = to offend forwrieslik = prescriptive, prescriptivist forwrieslikdum = prescriptivism bysckrejflik = descriptive, descriptivist bysckrejflikdum = descriptivism award = award gjenward = reward betser = better betsest = best tongfal = dialect sjelftong = idiolect wlitik = aesthetic trawst = trust ejnlipik = individual ejnlipisck = private oppask = claim former = former raþer = rather frofer = comfort, solace froferlik = comfortable litci, lajtci = litchi, lychee lajtcworts, hajlworts = medicine lajtcwortswinkl = pharmacy trind = round trend = trend bymærk = note ljowd = poem ljowdwrikt = poet ljowdkraft = poetry bytalmitl = tender (money) welsmankraft = politics lub = potion/medicine/charm/lib lubwinkl = apothecary lowsmitl = solvent lowsmitllows = solventless frem = frame tawm = team playground = scpejltawn wundlajtc = surgeon wundlajtcwerk = surgery wurik = weary blefan = to stay kwaman = to please parkan = to park rejksrektan = to impeach kostan = to cost scpraklar = linguistics scpraklarman = linguist wordwets = grammar wordsctring = sentence wordsctringbaw = syntax wordjorlar = etymology wordjorlarman = etymologist wownlar = ecology wownsctelsl = ecosystem namnword = noun werkword = verb mærkword = adjective drug = drug ejnfawd = onefold, simple sen, sentawg = sense jyscprejksman = spokesman nukter = sober hoflik = polite ærlik = honest sitsbank = couch san = soon ag = awe agsom = awesome idmik = humble idmikhejd = humility bawgan = to bow ferbawgan = to inflect, decline, conjugate bendan = to bend sikt = sight, view slikt = slight scluv = sly scluvþ av hand = sleight of hand sceplar = geometry sctejnlar = geology jarþlar = geography mindlar = psychology mindlajtclar = psychiatry krawpdir = reptile sckordir = amphibian scnel = fast langsom = slow fast = firm hardsctof = solid flujsctof = liquid gas = gas popular = folkisck wieldlowshejd = anarchy wieldlowsdum = anarchism folksckepdum = populism koningwield = monarchy folkwield = democracy liudwield = republic faþerwield = patriarchy moþerwield = matriarchy wieldan = to wield wasersctjærn = Mercury gawdsctjærn = Venus jarþ = Earth eldsctjærn = Mars widsctjærn = Jupiter solsctjærn = Saturn himlkoningsctjærn = Uranus sjokoningsctjærn = Neptune onterwærldsctjærn = Pluto lejnwalstod = calque (loan translation) sctjærnlar = astronomy sctjærnkraft, sctjærnwajsdum = astrology þekruf = ceiling naruv = narrow sagsl = story byjond = beyond jonder = yonder sckat = treasure wastmsckat = interest, fascination mindgrip = concept wildernis = wilderness fjærnluk = telescope cjærnkrank, brejgnkrank = insane trawstling = confidant ferufernung = conquest sctrin = strain bywietcan = to bewitch, interest, fascinate byþænkan, jondþænkan = to consider bywilderan = to confuse, bewilder feruferan = to conquer ienfalan = to invade sendan = to send scpjellan = to spell sjohirst = pearl ferkær = traffic onterholdnung = entertainment switc = switch handrekner = calculator skor = score ho = sink rejm = rhyme cjol = wheel dircjol, towkncjol = zodiac wundertele = legend kurs = curse surabldrank, sitrundrank = lemonade kærs = candle pær = pear flasclikt = flashlight liktfat = lamp liktpær = lightbulb box = box sckufbox = drawer sckrank = cabinet, closet tcist = chest klejþnungsckrank = dresser, wardrobe ejns = once twejs = twice twejþ = second (2nd) alrej = already twetal = pair klar = clear pratik = pretty ferklagan, anklagan = to sue klagan = to complain hidan = to hide dawkan = to dive weld = weld bitter = bitter blejtc = bleach pot = pot flins = flint lasik = lazy rejgnbug = rainbow kraftlik, kownstlik = artificial, synthetic twig = twig, branch ras = race (contest) sctrejd = conflict watcsctrejd = contest, competition sctrajd = stride sctral = ray, beam sctil = still sckur = shower sckil = skill liktrotnung = radioactive sckawran = to scour awssctroman = to emanate tinkeran = to tinker rottan = to rot ienwanderan = to immigrate awswanderan = to emigrate ienwanderling = immigrant awswanderling = emigrant wownwanderan = to migrate wownwanderling = migrant howg = high lag = low bysonder = special moj = nice scwanger = pregnant þrewald = triforce alhaluvkwel = halloween wilfar = welfare raw = raw gimfer = ginger kristmes, kristdag = Christmas mes = mass (religious) gotþienst = religion wærþsckep = worship sctafrowv = alphabet rowv = row ufersckrefan = to overwrite uferwrisan = to transcribe mærhejd = majority minderhejd = minority knowslhas = racism knowslhaslik = racist (adjective) knowslhasman = racist (noun) tejdtele = calendar mindwunder = fantasy faþmhejd = imagination eldbjerg = volcano alfdrawm, naktmare = nightmare borgmajster = mayor ramp = ramp lowfsejd, bladsejd = page mitlalder = Middle Ages mitlalderlik = medieval gjenbærþ = rebirth gjenbærþalder = renaissance fersckenan = to appear ferdwenan = to disappear, fordwine dwindlan = to dwindle miegþ, pis = urine migan, pissan = to urinate byscteddikan, midfastan = to confirm weltsan, rollan = to roll weltstrap, roltrap = escalator mowglik = possible, possibly trigsckejnlik = probable, probably ojt = ever nojt = never wirojt = whoever wasojt = whatever wawrojt = wherever wanojt = whenever welkojt = whichever wornojt = however suwærts = toward, towards ofikwærts = awkward scmak = taste, flavor wejt = wheat suker = sugar mint = mint ejfnword = synonym samklinkword = homophone hawftscpreker = headphone sejp = soap wetslajpward = judge barhejd = ability buklar = literature dern = obscure, dern þester = obscure, thester dernklejþ = costume sehejddum = feminism fejst = party fajrtejd = festival, fest krawp = creep scpær = spear afar = experience trep = trap scnar = snare sckarp = sharp sckæren = shears, scissors orscpreker = earphone sjelf = self sjeflik = personal, personally, selfly sjelfhejd = personality, selfhood rej = ready sup = soup sug = sow (female pig, bear) scpiegl, scuv = mirror reknbord = abacus lardum = academia wordsctrin = accent felluv = fellow, companion midlemb = member nowd = need, imminence nowdfal = emergency wardn = warden, guardian ekt = real trig = true werklik = actual, actually awdhejd = antiquity awdhejdlar, delflar = archeology liflar = biology liudsckeplar = sociology witslar = philosophy lajtclar = medicine (study) lajtclarisck = medical þinan = to serve ferþinan = to deserve, earn midan = to deserve, merit ripan = to reap sajan = to sow ufertawgan = to convince, pursude scpieglan = to mirror, reflect sokan = to soak fersokan = to absorb ledan = to lead ferfelluvan = to accompany delfan = to delve, excavate mielsckiet = menu sckiet = sheet folkdum = state silferwær = silverware sckawscted = stage endsag = conclusion jysclag = gender dol = dull, bland mild = mild jysctel = form jysctellik = formal jygejf = data werktawg, towl = tool gadkiend = genre þaktlejg = theory sjukþ = addiction sjukþik = addicted sjukþikker = addict gaþeran = to gather, collect tcajdan, witssctredan = to argue sckawan = to watch ferantwordlik = responsible ferantwordlikhejd = responsibility almejst = almost kraftwajs = technical kraftwajslik = technically Jerowp = Europe Owstgrowtland, Asiën = Asia Howgsonland, Afrikland = Africa Mærkland = America Norþmærkland = North America Sawþmærkland = South America Onterland = Antarctica Sawþernland = Australia blendkraft = alchemy neorxnwong = paradise orlawv = vacation snak = snack tcapsctok = chapstick onterrekt = lesson anbiedbung = advertisement pil = pill sjorofer = pirate forscmak = sample sckelf = shelf onterwarp, onterkast = theme eldwaserisk = alcoholic jarsdag, jardag = anniversary unhudan = to ignore, disregard, unheed rofan = to rob, reave scwipan = to swipe rawfan = to rove brawan = to brew scwefan = to hover werfan = to recruit, enlist anbidan = to advertise elements grondsctof = element wasersctof = hydrogen sonsctof = helium sctejnsctof = lithium grunsctof = beryllium weldsctof = boron kolsctof = carbon sctoksctof = nitrogen sursctof = oxygen gejlsctof = fluorine njusctof = neon sawtssctof = sodium bittersctof = magnesium kansctof = aluminum flinssctof = silicon gluvsctof = phosphorus brinsctof = sulfur blejtcsctof = chlorine lasiksctof = argon pottascksctof = potassium mjelksctof = calcium scejdniesctof = scandium sctærksctof = titanium vanadissctof = vanadium sckejnsctof = chromium kowpsctof = manganese isern, jærn = iron kaboldsctof = cobalt nikl = nickel koper = copper sink = zinc franksctof = gallium þjudsctof = germanium grawgejl = arsenic mownsctof = selenium sctentcsctof = bromine hiedsctof = krypton rowdlajnsctof = rubidium strontsctof = strontium ittersctof = yttrium sirkonsctof = zirconium niowbsctof = niobium dærklowd = molybdenum kraftiksctof = technetium rutnsctof = ruthenium rowssctof = rhodium palassctof = palladium silfer = silver kadmussctof = cadmium indsctof = indium tin = tin makopsctof = antimony landsctof = tellurium tifersctof = iodine anþersctof = xenon silferwis = cesium hefiksctof = barium flibymærksctof = lanthanum hafnsctof = hafnium wetsctof = tantalum þungsctejn = tungsten, wolfram rajnsctof = rhenium rawksctof = osmium rejgnbugsctof = iridium wisgawd = platinum gawd = gold kwiksilfer = mercury, quicksilver twigsctof = thallium lowd, blej = lead wismut = bismuth powlnsctof = polonium unsctilsctof = astatine liktrottawssctrowmsctof = radon frankrejksctof = francium liktrotsctof = radium lores, disciplines, academic fields mensckwejsskep = humanities kiþlar = culture folklar = folklore drawmtejllar = mythology blendkraft = alchemy menscklar = anthropology kiþlarisck menscklar = cultural anthropology hendlar = history scpraklar = linguistics wordjorlar = etymology wordwets = grammar wordsctringbaw = syntax witslar = philosophy witskraft = logic welsmankraftlik witslar = political philosophy wieldlowsdum = anarchism sehejddum = feminism gotþienst = religion kristndum = Christianity jowddum = Judaism moslimdum = Islam gotdum = theism gotlowsdum = atheism gotlar = theology kownst, list = art madlar = culinary arts buklar = literature ljowdkraft = poetry sckawsctedkownst = performing art gli = music gliþaktlejg = music theory gadkiend = genre sckownkownst = fine art bildkownst = visual art liudsckepwejssckep = social science landwelþlar = economics jarþlar = geography wolkhanglar = climatology twiscknlar = interdisciplinary gawlar = area studies jysclaglar = gender studies welsmankraft = politics welsmankraftlar = political science mindlar = psychology liudsckeplar = sociology lundwejssckep = natural science liflar = biology bodiklar = anatomy dirlar = zoology fowgllar = ornithology, birdlore blendlar = chemistry jarþwejssckep = earth science, geoscience lundsomlar = physics rawmwejssckrap = space science hejfnlar = cosmology sctjærnlar = astronomy jysctellik wejssckep = formal science rekntawglar = computer science reknlar = mathematics, math jygejflar = statistics sctelslwejssckep = systems science ferwend wejssckep = applied science fjeldlar = agriculture waserlar = hydrology bawlar = architecture bisiknis = business larkraft = education lardum = academia werktawgkraft, towlkraft = technology wriktlar = engineering wownlar = ecology mitlkownst = media wets = law lajtclar = medicine (study) mindlajtclar = psychiatry doublets (twelingworden) example text (Lord's Prayer) Onser faþer wir ist ien himlrejk, helik ist jejn namn, las jejn koningrejk komman, jejn wilje senan gygjoran, awp jarþ als hes ist ien himlrejk. Gejf ons þet dag onser daglik browd, ond fergejf ons onser sckulden, als wej fergefat onser sckulderen gejgnst ons, ond lejd ons niek iensu fersuknung, mar byfrej ons awt ufil. Amen. Category:Languages Category:Chathan